Link in Peach Creek
by fatetinhour
Summary: Moving. Moving from all he ever knew. In this new environment, he doesn't take it very well. the neighbors are always asking questions and the education is weird. Will the Eds help him adapt? *On hiatus until further notice*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Five fan fiction ever! Yes, this is perfect. Anyways Quote (he's a nice guy) had a story. Just one. Much like I had only one too. I asked if I could take over his story, He said yes! This was his idea, but sadly, he never gave it attention. He had only one paragraph. This will be at least seven chapters at the most, I think. I do not own Zelda. **

Moving. He was moving from all he had ever known. He was leaving the land of his birth, the great kingdom. He didn't want to, though. His mother, Farore, had told him that they needed "a change in scenery." Link saw nothing wrong with Hyrule. With its vast fields and grassland, the hot west deserts, the eastern forest, the mountain of death and large lake, Hyrule could certainly be called beautiful.

He was also leaving his friends. Princess Zelda, Ruto, Saria, Navi, and Dark told him not to worry. They would write to him. This did nothing to make him feel better. Dark was the hardest one leaving. They were partially brothers. They did everything together. Just as Link was going to admit his "special feelings" for him, they moved. Link left Dark, and it broke his hearts. Somehow, he hoped, his love would reach him from so far away.

"Honey, we're almost there. Just a few more minutes."

"Okay, mom. Does the house have a backyard?"

"Actually, the backyard is gigantic and a farm. You'll be able to ride Epona once we clean everything up."

"Really? Great!"

"I know how much you love your horse, so I made sure Malon was coming here to bring her. Expect to see Epona in about, let's say, ten minutes."

"Thanks so much, mom!"

"You're welcome, son."

After 3 minutes, they entered Peach Creek, their new residence. All the kids seemed weird and had rounded ears. Apparently they had never seen a wagon, because all them ran right up and stared. Link got off and walked to his new house. Now suddenly, he was the center of attention.

"Dude, what's up with the pointed ears?"

"Are you an elf? Where you from?"

"Are you Peter Pan? Oh, boy! Fairytales are real!"

"Cute cap, dude."

"Tell us, tell us!"

"My name is Link, and I come from Hyrule. I'm a Hylian, not an elf, and the race has pointed ears and can use magic. I wear a tunic and a green cap because all of my ancestors wore this garb as well."

Link said rushed, because right now, he didn't really care for the locals. He just wanted to check out his new house, ride his horse, and complete the heart on his card he got from his friend. He certainly wasn't in a good mood right now, and they had made it worse with their questions.

As he walked into the house, Link swore he heard laughing. Who was laughing? Perhaps this house was haunted by some playful ghost? More importantly, why was his shadow gone? He instantly noticed something moving on the right end of the entrance hall of the house. Could it be?

"Dark!"

Coming toward him was a circle shadow with red eyes and a very toothy smile. The shadow slowly transformed into a boy with pale skin, raven hair, and crimson eyes. The form rose out of the ground and answered, "Yes?"

"You came for me!" Link cried happily, as he wrapped his arms around Dark's form. Burring his head into his neck, he basked in Dark's blood-like scent.

"If you're wondering, I hitched a ride on Malon's wagon. Epona and she are waiting in front of your door right now."

Link let go of Dark and ran to his door. True to his word, Malon and Epona were right in front of him.

"Link, isn't it great? We're going to be neighbors now! Should I walk epona to the backyard?"

"That's wonderful! Yes please, be sure to not to dirty anything. Any word on Zelda?"

"She's coming too, along with Saria and Nabooru. Impa and Ruto are the only ones who are going to stay in Hyrule."

After that, Malon walked Epona to the yard, with Dark politely opening the large screen door for them. It looks like things got better now.

**What do you think? Is it worth reviewing? I would hope. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I update randomly so I don't know when I'll update it again. Until next, time~ Fatetin out! **


	2. The new neighbors

**I need to finish this…somehow…**

**Shari- Thank you so much.**

**-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**

Dark and Link had decided to take out Epona for a ride on the new ranch. So far, the mare loved it. While Link made sure Epona wouldn't run away, Dark was getting the sandwiches. He made pleasant conversations with Malon until he got back.

"Zelda should be the first one here."

"She's always been one to do things head first."

"Just like you!"

"There's a difference; I don't really think my actions through, she, however, does."

"I never really noticed."

"The kids here are strange."

"Yeah, they were asking you all sorts of questions, and you seemed very angry!"

"I wasn't in the mood to talk. Besides, it's not my problem they don't read enough."

"I think I see three of them now."

Malon spoke truth. Three boys, one very tall, one very short, and one medium had come to visit. Oh joy, thought Link, just what I need visitors. The tall one had very little hair and a unibrow. His shirt was red and green with stripes with a dirty green jacket. The short one had weird hair, a very strange blue that reminded him of his aunt Nayru, and wore a bright yellow shirt with little blue stripes and the last one, wore a black shirt with red pants. He had some sort of cap on his head, just as black as his shirt and with white stripes. In his hands, there was a pie. Were they really going to get him to side with one of them with a pie? You _must_ be joking.

"Greetings, you must be our new neighbor!"

"You're the new kid in town? No offence, but you look like a dork."

"Hi, my name is Ed."

Link didn't know what to think, but he didn't like the way the short one was looking at Malon.

"I best be going now, dad's going to get upset if I don't go soon. Take care of Epona!"

"You know I will!"

"Who's Epona? Is she a chick?" the short one asked.

"She's a girl all right, a real beauty." Link winked. They had no idea Epona was a girl, didn't they? Link whistled a tune and Epona answered.

-So tired…._


	3. Memories

**I don't own Zelda or Ed, edd and eddy…**

**Enough said**

**-um, watching Steve Wilkos? -**

The mare came to her master's call instantly, jumping over the fence to greet him. However, epona got a bit too eager, pushing him down on the ground and licking his face up. She had really missed him after all. It was natural for horse to want to do this. A human possibly couldn't understand…well maybe Link would, but to a certain extent…

"Whoa Epona! I know you've missed me, but please calm down!" Link managed to get out while being "attacked" by his horse. Epona understood, and backed off. No matter how much she wanted to continue to like him, she could not. She had to obey.

"There you go," Link said as she slowly got up. The three boys in the background could only stare. They have never seen an animal obey its owner so quickly and easily. Even Rolf couldn't keep the animals in check just like that.

The boy with the black cap steeped forward. "How did you do?" he asked with wonder. Link only laughed and stood up. He walked to Epona and gently caressed her muzzle. Then Link pressed his forehead with Epona's and replied softly, "The bond."

"Bond? Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I and Epona have a strong bond. We're connected to each other, and understand each other." Link smiled and just continued to caress her muzzle, while she softly neighed. "I love her very much."

The short one laughed mockingly. "More like you're IN love with her."

Epona seemed to grow angry at that comment, snorting and digging her hooves in the ground, prepared to strike.

"Epona, calm down! You don't need to hurt him…" He pressed his forehead against hers again and sweetly hummed Epona's song. She slowly calmed down again. "Please refrain from making comments like that. Epona can be violent is she wants to." He brightly smiled at her. "Don't you?"

Epona happily neighed, and rubbed her head on his shoulder. Link laughed and looked at the boys. "Introduce yourselves." The boy with the black cap stepped forward but Link stopped him.

"No. I want the short one. The one who insulted my horse."

The short one went forward. "Geez Louis man, I didn't insult that thing."

Epona snorted again. "You did just now."

"Fine man, it's not my fault your horse expects to be treated like a lady. Maybe you should stop and treat her like a horse."

This only proved to anger epona further. "She is MY horse. I'll treat her however I please."

"Fine. The name's Eddy."

"Next!"

The boy with the red shirt stepped forward again. "Greetings! My name is Edward. But you can call me by what most of my comrades call me, Double D!"

"The smart one…You remind me of my aunt Nayru, but more geeky."

'Oh…"

"Finally!"

The tallest boy came last. "I'm Ed and I lick chickens."

"Keep on Malon's farm okay?"

"Okay!"

Eddy came up behind Link. "Why don't you want Ed on your friend's farm?"

"Cuckoos are no regular chicken. They are quite dangerous and do not like to be fondled."

"How do you know that?"

Link gulped. "Personal experience…"

-Flashback-

"_Link, do you really think we'll be safe on the roof of Malon's stable?"_

"_It's better than nothing!"_

_The two boys were huddled close together on the roof as the Super Cuckoos, one by one, tired to get to where they were. The boys had very little opinions, seeing, as the cuckoos were ALMIGHTY. Suddenly it seemed the crazed chickens had hatched a plan (no pun intended) and started stacking each other up. The shrieks of Malon could be heard nearby. _

"_We're finished."_

"_No we're not." And then Dark kissed Link and brought him closer. Link had no way of knowing what was going to happen. So he kissed Dark back with all the passion he had, and hoped Farore would be kind. The next thing amazed Link. Once they broke the kiss because of lack of air, he realized he wasn't in Malon's farm anymore. He was in a bedroom. He noticed the change in his clothing. He was just wearing a loose shit that hung around his shoulders. Despite it looking like it was for women, it was comfortable. _

"_Don't you look absolutely ravishing?"_

_Link turned around. "Dark?"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Love me."_

_-End of flashback-_

"Hello? Link?"

Link shoke his head. "Moving on."

-End-

**Yeah! After a bit of tweaking, I finally managed to make it! Had no idea how a scene that was supposed to be funny turned into something romantic :/ **


	4. Bad Idea

**I'm continuing this. That one little review, mister anon, will be ignored. I'm sorry you do not like the story. **

**-the walk again-**

Dark had finally brought the sandwiches, and the small group. Link quickly found out the three boys weren't very well liked or respected in their little culdsaic. Upon fining one of them was a conman, he wasn't surprised. No one liked conman, especially his mother Farore. Many a man has fallen to her knees thanks to their supposedly great "schemes," all for naught. He had witnessed firsthand. It's wasn't very pretty.

"Can you blame me if I want money?"

"Then get a job. Earn your money honestly."

"That's too much work!"

"Better to earn good money by work," Dark interrupted them, giving his two senses, "than by some stupid plan that may not work." Dark was right in many ways. Eddy needed to learn (badly) about hard-earned work. Perhaps working at Malon's ranch might work.

"How about working at Malon's new ranch? She'll need more help than I can offer, I'm afraid." Link laughed. He always tried, but He was never enough.

"Working at a ranch? That's easy, I can do it!" Eddy seemed a bit too proud for Malon to even consider hiring, but it was a lesson that needed to be taught. She would understand.

"Eddy, you think about what you're doing. Miss Malon's ranch could be quite different than Rolf's!" Double D seemed to be the voice of conscious in the group, giving well-needed advice to the others. However, they rarely listened to the poor man.

"I can do it sock head, calm down!" There it went. A nickname for the brains.

"Your comrade is right. You should listen to what I have to say first. First, you need to remember this is a ranch, so there are many horses. If you're in the stables and Epona is in there, she is off limits. Only Malon and I can handle her. There are at least 7 cows you need to milk, and be careful of the Cuckoos."

"Again with these chickens…"

"They are dangerous. Remember that."

-Scene change-

Malon, with her red hair in a ponytail, was carrying buckets of water to the stables. She noticed Link when he shouted out to her. She quickly put the buckets down, and ran to him, with a huge smile on her face.

"Link! I thought I'd never see you on this new ranch."

"Why wouldn't I visit my best friend?"

Malon giggled. "Oh Link, you place me up too high."

Link smiled. "No, I don't. Anyways, I got a new ranch hand for you. He needs to learn responbillty, and badly."

"I think I make do. Where is he?" Eddy ran up to Malon, standing at attention. He was only there for a pretty girl. Link hardly believed he would do a good job. Malon sighed deeply. This was going to be a long day.

"You can start by milking the cows."

-Scene change-

Needless to say, it was a catastrophe to have Eddy on the ranch. Only two of the cows were milked, the horses weren't feed, and the Cuckoos got loose.

"Dear Din in high heaven, help us!" Link and Malon were currently begin chased by a hoard of Cuckoos, ready for blood. Apparently, the cuckoos don't like to be fed the wrong type of feed, which is exactly what Eddy did. Both of them had no idea where Eddy could be, to be frank, they didn't care.

An hour later, everything was back to normal. Link played his ocarina to calm the chickens down back to their hens and held around the ranch. All the cows were milked, the chickens were fed, and the horses were finally attended to.

"Remind me never to hire Eddy again."

"He's fired?"

"There is no way I'm letting him on my family's ranch again."

-Scene change-

"He messed up Dark. He messed up badly."

"I'm not surprised. He needs to grow up first."

Link and Dark sat on their bed, watching the stars through an open window. He was happy that he had Dark to confine to. It seems as though no one else understood as Dark did. He felt two slightly cold hands run up and down his spine. He smiled.

"At least have the decency to warm up your hands."

"I'll make sure of that."

-Short chapter, but what can you do-

**I need some shotacon. I also apologize for the character not really being in character. **


End file.
